


Warm

by dreamcatcherxp



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha Galo Thymos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Lio Fotia, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Verse, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Galo Thymos, enjoy ya filthy animals, my version of omegaverse, omega Lio Foita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatcherxp/pseuds/dreamcatcherxp
Summary: When the promare left, Lio was left lost and cold.A few months after the Promare leave, Lio finds he gets colder easier. They theorize that burnish bodies became so adapted to the fire inside themselves that they no longer properly regulate body heat.  He also finds a certain alpha extremely warm and comforting. What happens when a lonely cold omega starts waking up in the warm embrace of an alpha?winkwink**
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note I wanted to say that in my omegaverse everyone's eyes glow when they're being affected by hormones. Both their own and others.  
> Alphas: Blue, Omegas: Orange, Betas: currently undecided  
> Enjoy!!!

"Warm"

After the Promare left us, we were a bit lost. Our Purposes had been fulfilled. I had been leading them for thirty years and suddenly I had no idea how to lead them anymore. We aided the Burning Rescue in clean up and aid, but I’m scared that it isn’t enough for the majority of normal civilians. We’ ve been hated since the beginning, something like that doesn’t end in one night...after one fight that they blame you for even starting in the first place. Many people are still hesitant to interact with us if they know what we are, or were I guess. The only thing we can do is show that we aren’t the monsters they think we are. Like we haven’t been trying. 

I catch myself rolling my eyes and sitting up in the small futon I was given. After the war, there were many people who showed their gratitude toward our efforts in the aftermath. They opened their homes and helped set up temporary shelters for Burnish and normal citizens alike. Sometimes I forget that we weren’t the only ones affected by the events. A lot of people lost their homes. 

I wrap my arms around my knees and rest my chin on them. Galo invited me to live with him. At first, I refused because living with an Alpha by myself felt too normal for someone like me who’d been on the run with my quilted pack for so long but somehow I still ended up here. His place is small, I guess I expected that, but I wasn’t expecting it to be so bare. His personality is so chaotic that I guess I expected lots of posters, pictures, just you know a lot of junk, but there’s barely anything. His walls are plain, his living room is a couch and a tv on a stand, and his kitchen only seems to have essentials. This man really needs to get a freakin hobby. 

Sighing I fling myself backward on the futon, I’m cold. I’ve been cold a lot lately. Galo theorized it was because I’d been a burnish for so long that my body forgot how to regulate its own temperature properly. Pretty smart for an idiot. A really handsome idiot. A handsome alpha idiot. I know my omega is longing for an alpha's embrace, to be held and loved. Do I even deserve to feel this selfish? Isn’t it too late in the game for me to find a mate? Looking over my arm I can make out the slight rise and fall of Galo’s figure. For a loud man, he’s a relatively quiet sleeper. Honestly, it’s nice because if I had to deal with him snoring I’d probably murder him where he lays. He does mumble words sometimes, usually about fire. I think the burnish that burned his arm still haunts him. Tonight was different though because right after I thought that, he started mumbling. At first, I couldn’t make out anything but then I heard my name. That jolted something in my omega. Hope? 

Out of curiosity, I sat up and crawled a few feet so I could better hear him. The smell of lemongrass and peach filling my senses as I reach the sleeping Alpha. As soon as I got close to him though he quieted down and I had to lean in close to his head. I heard something about being cold then suddenly he was flipping over and somewhere in the process I ended up pulled to his chest, under his blanket, and with his big muscular arms around me. I panicked at first but relaxed when I realized how warm he was. My omega started purring at the contact.“Ok maybe this isn’t so bad,” I thought to myself. I adjusted enough so my head wasn’t at the weird angle it had ended up in and settled. Huh, our bodies fit together almost perfectly. I snuggle closer to his warm body and find myself finally drifting to sleep.

We woke up the next morning entangled together. Galo freaked out and I pretended not to care as I peeled myself away to use the bathroom. After closing the door is when I let myself blush. Had I really just slept cuddling that himbo? Our bodies fit together? How the fuck is someone that big so soft though? And my mini panic ensued through the morning. Maybe it was our instincts responding to the contact or maybe it's because I’m touch-starved but as the days went on, we found ourselves waking up in each other’s arms. Eventually, we stopped fighting it and let it happen. Tonight though, I woke up to him pressed against my back and I could feel his hot breath on my neck leaving me with goosebumps, and I shivered. I don’t understand how it felt that sensual to have someone breathe on you. I could feel it travel down my spine through the collar of the t-shirt I’d “borrowed”. I’m not sure why but I'd insisted on wearing it the last few nights. His arms are around my waist, where my shirt had ridden up at some point in the night. My breathing meant that with every intake of air, his fingers were slowly brushing across the sensitive skin above my waistline. It was almost like a tease. I could feel my face getting hot and a weird feeling in my stomach. I squirmed a little at the sensitivity overtaking my body. I pressed back a little and found his face now against the crook of my neck and was that? Is that his dick, hard against my ass? Have I been moving that much? He moved in his sleep and now his breath is against the back of my ear, making my body tremble. I want to move, but my body’s responding to the unintentional attention, and I find myself too weak to separate myself. This idiot. 

I don’t know when I started but before I can have a coherent thought I find my hips already pressing against his and moving at a steady rhythm. My own smaller omega cock is at full mast. The Omega in me is mewling at the stimulation and my rational brain is losing control. Fuck! I’m gonna go into heat. I thought I had more time. I need to get out of this room before I do something stupid. I muster as much strength as I can and attempt an escape but I think its too late because as I manage to get to my knees I feel slick beginning to trail down my thighs. I’m so stupid for not realizing I was closer to my heat. Damn it! I go to finish crawling out of the room when a warm hand grabs my ankle and pulls me back into the cocoon I’d escaped from. Shit!

*** Galo***

I feel movement and a sudden void where a certain someone had been laying. I crack my eyes open to see Lio on his hands and knees. My brain is mostly foggy from sleep so I can’t see much but I do see something drip below him on to the carpet leaving a spot and the smell of roses fills the cavities of my nose. Is Lio crying? Did he have a nightmare or flashback or something? I know those thirty years running had to have had a toll on him. Especially everything he had to go through a while back. Maybe he just needs some comfort? My Alpha gets excited at that thought. I mean he gets excited waking up to an omega every morning, but the idea of taking it a step further and comforting him is...my alpha is preening at the idea. I notice Lio is trembling and I pull myself from my thoughts. I wrap my fingers around one of Lio’s thin omega ankles and pull him back into an embrace. When I have him puzzled against my chest again that's when I hear it, the mewling and panting that I didn’t hear before. The increase in the intensity of his Rose scent, the sweet smell coming fro- he’s in heat! Lio is in Heat! FuckFuckFuck! And I’m hard???

I’m attempting to push him away but the second our bodies are separated I can see the expression on his face. Lio’s eyes are glazed over, his cheeks rose red, and the shirt that he stole from me is pulled overexposing most of his collar. Fuck, that’s hot. When I try to back away, the seductive omega in front of me whines. I’ve never heard him whine before and I’ll be damned if this sight didn’t rile something inside of me. Lio needs an Alpha. I’m an Alpha. Lio needs a knot. I could give it to him. He needs to be claimed. I didn’t even notice that I was crawling back toward the omega until Lio wrapped his legs around my waist and his slim fingers were gripping my hair at the scalp. My alpha lets out a long guttural growl, a growl that warns off other Alphas and tells your omega that you’re going to fuck them senseless. Lio responds to me with a long drawn out purr. His omega liked that, he really liked that. Fuck, I didn’t know I get any harder. The omega beneath me smirks, the little shit knows exactly what he’s doing. Lio lifts himself up until our bulges are connected and starts gyrating his hips against mine. It feels so fucking good and if that wasn’t enough to break my resistance. 

Somehow Lio manages to flip us over so he’s on top, and the pressure of him seated against my cock has me digging my nails into his pale thighs. I can feel my control slipping away as my alpha starts to take over.

*** Lio***

The omega inside of me snaps and somehow manages to flip this giant alpha onto his back. My omega was tired of waiting for attention. I’m moving my hips around in every instinctual way I know-how. When I look down I see Galo still resisting until I throw my hips in a circular motion. Once...his nails start digging into my thighs and my omega is preening at the sight of my alpha losing his cool. My alpha? Twice…he’s moaning and throwing his head back into the pillows. Three times...I’m being thrown back into the nest of blankets. I hadn’t even noticed I'd been nesting until now. All the blankets from the closet and every pillow in the house were in our room in our bed. Guess, that explains why I was so adamant about sleeping in one of Galo’s shirts and nothing else for the last couple nights. My Omega is happy but still not satisfied.

I feel Galo everywhere. His hands touching every bit of skin he sees and his face pressed against my neck breathing in my scent. My omega is screaming for more. I need this shirt off yesterday. I reach down to grab the hem when I’m met with one of Galo’s and a growl. Galo is ripping the shirt off of me himself leaving me completely exposed to him. I spread my legs for him as he gazes down on me. I feel a rush of heat filling my core as he scans my body. My omega obeys the inspection and I feel the warmth of more slick preparing me for the alpha. I see the moment he smells it because his eyes start glowing a faint blue hue. His head dives between my thighs and I start moaning out and the feeling of him nipping and kissing his way up to my slit. Galo’s mouth moves like he was granted access to Ambrosia by Zeus himself. My body starts to shake again. He works his way around my slit and licks a strip up the shaft of my small cock sending shock waves through my legs. Then he’s sinking his mouth down to the base and I’m letting out a yelp. Galo works his way around my cock until I’m about to cum and stops. 

That fucking dick. My omega starts whining until I feel something against my slit and I’m partially filled. I’m moaning again. I look down as much as I can to see Galo’s face still between my thighs as something is thrusting into me. He’s fucking me with his tongue. Fuck, that so fucking hot. The realization sends a wave of pleasure up my spine. Galo pulls away and kisses his way up to my neck, leaving kisses all over my scent gland. I feel a finger enter, then two.

“Fuck your body is practically begging me to fuck you right now.” That stirs something inside of me and suddenly my omega is begging.

“Yes! Yes, alpha! Please fill me! I need your knot!” My omega is completely taking over. I watch as Galo’s eyes start to glow brighter. I’m sure mine are glowing orange at this point as well. “Please alpha, please fill me with your seed!” That gets him going and suddenly the thrusting fingers are being pulled out of me and he’s pulling away. Wait, where is he going? Did I do something wrong? Why am I not being fucked out of my skull? My omega whines and turns my body over. Maybe he’ll come back if I present myself. Yeah, that has to be it. I roll onto my stomach and prop up on my knees. I spread myself as much as I can for him. “Please,” I plead, ”I need you, alpha!” It’s so unlike me to beg anyone for anything but when I go into heat I can’t control my omega. It’s so embarrassing. I feel hands latch onto my hips and my omega is happy again. He came back! “Yes! Alpha, I need to be filled with your pups!” Do I really want children or is it my omega talking? 

“Fuck, you’re impatient.” I hear quietly huffed behind me. Then I finally feel what I’ve been waiting for. He’s rubbing his fat alpha cock against my slit causing my toes to curl and my hole to pulse in anticipation. Galo starts to slide in slowly, even though we’re both in this state, Galo is trying to be gentle. Huh, I’ve never had an alpha be gentle before. 

*** Galo ***

Lio is unbearably sexy right now. His cheeks are red, his eyes are glowing bright orange, and he’s practically drooling at the thought of my fingers being replaced by my dick. When Lio starts begging me to knot him, I’m ready to do it right then and there. I pull back to strip off my night pants and turn back to see Lio presenting. Holy shit, that’s hot. When I reach him and grab his hips, he lets out a small gasp then goes back to begging. “ Fuck, you’re impatient.” I huff out. I really did not expect a guy like Lio to be the begging type. What really gets me though is how he reacts when I finally start to give him what he wants. The thin framed omega beneath me goes relatively silent for what I’ve heard up to this point. I press further into him until half my cock is inside of him. He feels so good. His warm velvety insides are so filled with slick it’s almost unbearable. I have to keep myself from fully seating the first thrust because I don’t want to hurt him. I want him to enjoy every moment as I am. I’ve met one too many omegas who’ve been hurt by alphas like that. Where they go into heat where sex is supposed to be easier and only get taken advantage of, so I’m holding back for now. When I’m finally completely inside of him, I can feel Lio trembling a little at the pressure inside of him. I give him a moment to adjust before I start to slowly thrust in and out of the beautiful omega beneath me. I kiss his shoulder between thrusts and leave nips along his neck, earning caught breaths and a tighter hole. Hell yeah. 

I’m assuming Lio is getting impatient because just as I’m about to pick up my pace I feel him rocking against me. That’s enough encouragement for me to drive myself harder and faster into him earning me pleased moaning. “Yeah? Is that what you want you slutty omega?”

“MMMhm, only slutty for you alpha!” I drive myself in deeper. He screams out in pleasure. Good. “Only yours!” 

“That’s a good omega.” I press my chest closer to his back and feel the rumbling in his chest. The feeling of my omega purring, while being fucked is such a turn on and I can feel pride filling my alpha. I pick up my pace again. 

*** Lio ***

My omega is filled with euphoria as I’m pounded by my- an alpha. It's been too long since I’ve had a partner during a heat. Galo is continuously pounding into me harder and faster and yet...he still manages to be gentle. If he hits a spot that is unpleasant he quickly repositions. If he finds a spot that feels good he makes sure to give it extra attention. I’ve never felt this cared about before. I wanna see what he looks like when he makes love. I manage to turn on to my back and study the alpha’s face while he quickly adjusts to my movements. He has a crease in his brow from concentrating while simultaneously reflecting the bliss of sex during a heat. I reach up and press a shaky thumb against his brow to smooth it out. We’re both sweaty messes. When he locks eyes with me I move my hand so I’m cupping his cheek. I manage enough of the non-omega me as I can. Does Galo actually care about me? I see a moment in his eyes when he comes forward like I have. It’s almost like a silent confirmation. He smiles down at me in that goofy way he grins and I feel myself falling. I pull his stupid mouth to my own and try to tell him everything I’m feeling with that one kiss. His thrusts become erratic and uncalculated as he desperately tries to bring me to my release. I feel my omega take over again. 

Galo is reaching between us and I feel his hand wrap around my cock. I’m moaning louder than earlier and latch onto his hair. That gained me a deeper moan that before. My omega is ready for him, all of him. He’s pressing his forehead against mine as I begin to reach my climax again. I know he’s close too as his knot starts catching on my rim. My omega starts to scream again. “Yes! Knot me!” I can feel tears filling my eyes and begin streaking down my face. “Please,” I almost whisper it,” Make me yours completely.” I think this is the first time I’ve meant those words. “Claim me.” I actually smile. I expose my neck to him. It has to be him. It could only be him. I’m scared he doesn’t want me in the same way. That this is all a dream that I’m bound to wake up from. That is until I feel him kissing and sucking on my gland. Is he prepping? I hope he’s prepping. 

I don’t know when I squeezed my eyes shut but at some point I do. I can feel the familiar fire building from the insides of my thighs and abdomen. As soon as Galo’s knot catches completely inside of me I’m cumming against our stomachs and clenching down on him causing him to finally finish inside of me. This caused my content omega to purr. He continues thrusting causing a second orgasm and suddenly I feel a shock wave of pleasure travel through me from my neck. He claimed me. He...someone wants me enough to claim me. We’re both heaving and sweaty. Galo takes the time to clean up the claiming mark- his claiming mark. I’m so overwhelmed with contentment that I find myself crying because...someone wants me. 

I've finally been bounded to someone...

*** Galo ***

The moment we locked eyes and the orange flickered away for those few seconds I knew it was actually him communicating with me. He didn’t have to say a thing. I feel the same way. I’ve felt it for a while. Every moment I spend with him just cements why he should stay by my side even further. I need him. He needs me. We understand each other in ways that nobody else understands us. I’ve known that for a while now. We make each other stronger and I want it to stay that way. I’ll admit I was shocked when I found him nesting and even more so when he insisted I give him one of my shirts. I guess I’m a bit of an idiot. I just assumed he wanted that stuff the way a normal omega nests with the things they steal from family and friends for comfort. It never occurred to me that he wanted to mate, but man am I glad to hear him beg me for it. 

I move my mouth to his scent gland and I start sucking on it to prep it. I’ve been told for years that glands are easier to mark when they’re a bit swollen. I can feel him purring as I press my lips in a soft kiss on his neck. I can feel how close he is by how tight he’s getting, I’m getting close too. I pick up my pace and one, two, pop. My knot finally catches inside him and I feel him finish across our stomachs. He clenches down on me and I finally get the release I was waiting for but I keep thrusting. I want this to be the best first time he’s ever had and once I’ve managed to get us to climax again I clamp down on his scent gland, sending the best orgasm of my life through my whole being. I did it. He’s mine. Lio is mine. We’re both disgusting messes but we get to be disgusting messes together. I clean my bound mark and roll so he’s laying on top of me. It’ll be more comfortable this way, mostly so my arms don’t collapse from under me. We stay like that for a while, until my knot deflates and Lio passes out. I gently lay him back into our nest, clean him up, and cover him with the blanket that smells the most like me. I look at my phone for the time. It’s almost five in the morning. I guess it's an early day for me. I decide I want to plan something for him. I noticed him crying at the end. It makes me wonder if he’s never been treated right by an alpha.

I get started on a morning run around the city block gathering some supplies. I wanna make him forget the alphas in his past. I wanna see him smile more.


End file.
